


A Button for You

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And wandering hands, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk on the rating, Idk what to tag this as, Kept it vague, Love Confessions, Lowkey Semi is a flirt, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Some kissing, That second button trope, Ushijima is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Ushijima confesses to Semi which results in some kissing.





	A Button for You

**Author's Note:**

> Time to break my writing hiatus with some content for my most recent fave rarepair. I totally don't think I'm using this trope right because Shiratorizawa wears blazers instead of the gakuran like Karasuno but let's pretend that it works like that. 
> 
> Expect more UshiSemi in the future maybe?

Something was off.

Though there was no outward indication that Ushijima noticed it. Semi couldn't put a finger on it but Ushijima had been a little strange all day. He didn't do anything different nor did he act different, but there was just something peculiar about him that had Semi take note unconsciously.

Their walk back to the dorms after classes and practice was quiet and normal. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to bask in silence given how they usually spend their time around rowdy teammates and Tendou's incessant need to fill the air with chatter. It was actually quite nice to be allowed the space to think in each other's company. The unusual part was that they were alone.

Tendou, Reon, and Hayato had gone on ahead without a singular word, leaving Ushijima to wait on Semi. They usually would say something if they were going to leave early after practice. His questioning had gotten him nowhere since Ushijima too had no idea why their companions would take off without them. Semi however, wouldn't complain he didn't at all mind the walk being just them, quite the opposite really.

They walked at a rather leisurely pace, enjoying how the sunset bathed their campus in warm hues and how calm the grounds were now that most students were either back at the dorms or at dinner.

As soon as the dormitories came into view Semi picked up his pace, eager to go and drop off his stuff and get some food into him. Practice was brutal as always and even though some of the 3rd years were technically retired and only swung by to keep active Washijo didn't hold back at all. Turning to Ushijima he found him staring intensely at him but before anything could be said Ushijima motioned toward something and walked away.

“Oi! Wakatoshi, where are you going? The dorm entrance is that way.” Despite his calls Ushijima didn't respond and kept on in the other direction. With a sigh and chalking it up to whatever it was that had been giving him strange vibes all day Semi followed. He could at least get to the bottom of it all and then have dinner in peace.

Ushijima lead their way across the courtyard and toward the row of secluded benches hidden by bushes, it was a popular study area during the day and a rather romantic spot to stargaze when the nights were clear. The school paid to have the bushes maintained and even planted roses and such along some of the path.

They stood in silence while Semi looked over the other. While it probably wasn't all that serious whatever was distracting Ushijima usually became everyone else's business. Their captain was a simple man who enjoyed logic and structure. With that being said however, very few things became a distraction for Ushijima and when those did come along the longer they occupied his mind the worse it was, the best course of action was always to remedy the situation as quickly as possible.

“There is something I'd like to give you, Eita.” Ushijima's deep timbre broke the silence as he reached inside his pocket and felt around for something. Semi watched curiously as he mentally ran through special occasions and came up empty. It was nowhere near his birthday and there weren’t any special days or reasons as to why Ushijima would want to give something to him specifically…unless?

Ah, that's what it was.

It was probably a graduation gift, if it was then the setup was rather elaborate and Semi wasn't made aware that they were exchanging gifts. If so then Ushijima would have to wait for him to find a suitable gift in return, though whatever it was in his pocket had Semi’s attention. What kind of graduation gift was pocket sized?

“Please hold out your hand.” Doing as he was told Semi raised his hand to under where Ushijima's fist hovered, in the next second the fist opened and he felt a warm feather-light weight settle in his hand. Semi's eyebrows shot up as soon as his saw the object.

“Wakatoshi…” there, sitting in the palm of his hand was an innocuous little button. It was shiny and golden, a standard uniform button from their blazers, had his own blazer not been buttoned Semi would have mistook the thing for his own, and that Ushijima was kind enough to have scooped it up and returned it to him. However, now looking directly at the other's blazer right below the top button there was indeed a missing button. It looked like it had been cleanly removed and only left behind a wrinkle where the jacket remained unfastened. “Is this..?”

“Yes. My second button.”

The world grinded to a halt as Semi’s brain short circuited. There was absolutely no way this was happening to him right now, and with Wakatoshi of all people! This had to be a prank. Looking around wildly he searched for any signs of the others, a flash of red hair or an undercut, unfortunately (or fortunately) they were very much alone and no matter how….dense Ushijima was he would never do something so cruel.

The sincere and appraising look on Ushijima's face said as much anyways. His forehead was creased and the corners of his mouth slightly down turned, his eyes were intense as he searched Semi's face for answers. To anyone else it was the same expression he always wore, but after years of knowing the guy Semi could see beyond that and for Ushijima that expression was one of nerves and anticipation.

“I-I don't…I mean we don't even know yet if-if we'll go to the same university…”

“I take that as you are not rejecting me.” Ushijima's tone never changed, it remained the same neutral as always and if Semi hadn't known him well enough he probably would have taken offense to how casual Ushijima's voice was. The giveaway though was the distinct softening of his features, relief working its way through his face and shoulders.

“Well…no, but where did this come from? Why now?” Shaky fingers closed around the button as he played with it. The smooth cool texture heavy and foreign. He held tightly in fear that if he didn't it would disappear and he would wake up to find this all to be a dream.

“I don't see why not. Entrance exams have concluded, and we still have some time together before results and graduation. I would like to try.”

“You're not usually one to make a move like this, Wakatoshi. I’m surprised.”

“Tendou may have made a passing comment about you. And I felt that it was appropriate to make my feelings known.”

“Oh God, what did he say about me?” Of course Tendou was somehow involved. The nuisance really couldn't keep his nose out of anyone’s business and Semi was deeply regretting not shutting down the teasing years ago.

“Nothing unflattering, I assure you.”

“I don't believe that for a second, but I suppose we can talk about all the details later,” Semi shrugged as he pocketed the button and shifted closer, “do I get a kiss? Or will I have to wait until a later date?”

In all honesty Semi would have been fine either or. He was prone to being a little impulsive and a loose cannon sometimes and if Ushijima wished to wait he would. Admittedly (though he would never tell the other) Semi always had a sort of cute and pure image of what being with Ushijima would be like. There'd be chaste kisses and considerate, well planned out dates. Spontaneity was his thing, not Wakatoshi's. Though those assumptions were just that: assumptions.

“I would very much like to kiss you.” Ushijima's sturdy arms wound themselves around Semi, pulling him and bringing their faces much closer than Semi had expected. Olive eyes peered at him in anticipation, waiting for him to close the space between them.

Shock from Ushijima's forwardness had paralyzed him temporarily but Semi recovered easily enough to bring their mouths together. It was nothing like the chaste little peck he thought he was going to get; it was wet and messy and just _right_. And as if he hadn't been surprised enough already the weight of Ushijima's arms shifted, it started off light, brushes along his back, and then heavier, bolder, _lower_.

“Getting a little handsy there aren't you, Wa-ka-to-shi?” Breaking away Semi couldn't fight the lopsided grin, nor could he help but be a little teasing. This was so out of character for Ushijima and Semi was honoured to bear witness as well as elicit it from him. It kindled a warmth inside of him.

“I apologize, I didn't mean to-” Ushijima, bless him, still had the audacity to get flustered and actually, sincerely, look apologetic. He even tried to move his hands off of Semi!

“Don't worry about it, I was just surprised,” Semi leaned up and kissed at the corner of Ushijima's mouth before whispering, “and I never said that I didn't like it.”

Ushijima spared him a look before leaning back in for another heated kiss. This time his hands easily found Semi's hips and one of them even wandered a little lower down his backside than what was probably publically acceptable.

Though, no one was around to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they totally went back to their dorms and did homework because it is a school night.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
